writelikethisfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Write
'How to Write: Reagan Wray- Composition 2 Shiloh Peters ' When composing an essay or writing something in general people need to realize the three key components of “good writing”. Purpose, audience, and structure are the three components that will help you master any piece of writing. Many people need to understand that good writing is also rhetorical. The author has to ask themselves what questions you are investigating. The purpose of the text, why are your writing? Are you needing to entertain the reader or inform the reader? How the writer communicates will contribute to how well the reader comprehends the writing and the message associated with a piece of work. In order to make sense of writing, a good writer understands the relationship between the writer and the audience. The purpose that the writer is trying to get across to the reader plays a central role when writing a paper, it is the overall reason. You must give the reader “clarity” or support of your details in writing. Creating a thesis, or general paragraph about what you are going to talk about, will help guide the reader. This will eventually help them understand the content and meaning of the piece. The analysis and depth of the paper displays the point of view of the writer to the reader while discussing key concepts. Audience is also very important when writing. How exactly do you want others to perceive you and your writing? The most important aspect to think about when writing is that you, as the writer, need to relate to the reader. People are going to critic your writing so it is imperative to think about the way you are writing and what might attract the reader. The goal is to keep the reader interested and engaged. The structure of writing is another key component. The question you have to ask yourself is, how can you successfully communicate to the reader? What information is important? Asking questions and finding the most effective way to organize your text in order to relate to the reader will provide a backbone for your paper. Support for your thesis with solid paragraphs, being able to arrange your sentences so they are strong and coherent will aid in this process. Using key words within paragraphs will help to identify the topic at hand. As a writer you must format your paper so that the reader can easily comprehend the content that is intertwined in the text. Remember that within a text your need to be able to provide credibility, sophistication, and expression. Find the best method to organize your thoughts you should be straight forward, yet precise. Audience can also be closely related to discourse communities. A discourse community is a group of people who share a set of discourses, understood as basic values and assumptions, and ways of communicating about those goals. Many people relate discourses to cliques in school. When you are writing you have to think of your audience, right? So imagine writing to a “dumb jock/athlete”, they would appreciate a more relaxed tone and format, maybe even adding visuals to the text. Whereas maybe a band geek would appreciate a more formal format, informing them on what they want to learn. These are all key concepts you have to focus on when writing. These tips and techniques will help you to understand how to write in a college setting.